When Tink Met Peter
by crookshanks99
Summary: My version of when Tinker Bell found Peter. Cute and fluffy. I'm really happy with how it turned out. I own nothing but the plot/idea. Any reviews/feedback greatly appreciated!


Tinker Bell, who had just been resting inside the hollow of one of the larger trees in Peter's Hideout, climbed over and sat on the edge, her legs dangling over the side. Folding her arms, she sighed frustrated; she couldn't remember a time when she was more bored, she thought to her herself as she uncrossed her arms and hovered in mid-air, deciding what to do with herself. Tinker Bell flew up to one of the higher branches of the tree and settled herself on it, gazing up at the sky with her head tilted to one side; she often wondered what else could be out there, beyond Neverland. And what was to stop her finding out? She thought suddenly. Standing up on the branch, she lifted herself into the air and flew as fast as she could.

It had seemed like hours since Tinker Bell had discovered this strange land; as she flew, she discovered lots of buildings and lights along the way. She was absolutely fascinated by it all, though she had to admit, there was something a little… sad about the place. The skies were grey, everything was damp, and the wind was starting to pick up rather fast. Lowering herself further and further down, she saw behind every building a large, square patch of grass – all with various plants around them. Tinker Bell suddenly felt the odd wet drop on her, and looked up at the sky to see it had started to rain. She rapidly flew over the buildings and headed towards a wild-looking bush – she could already feel her flight power weakening as the rain began to quicken. As she flew nearer it looked more to her like some kind of makeshift shelter; she decided to take cover under it until the rain died down.

She gasped loudly and flew back slightly when she discovered that the shelter was already occupied by someone… a young boy. Steadying herself, she slowly approached him; his arms were wrapped around his knees, and his head buried in his arms. He was shivering and seemed to be crying. As Tinker Bell stared at him, she felt a strange feeling in her chest, one that she had never felt before and suddenly, she knew she had to help him, whatever his problem may be.

She slowly approached him, reaching out a tiny hand as she did so; she lightly touched his arms and he looked up suddenly, his eyes wide. He let out a shout of surprise, and Tinker Bell panicked and shook her head, putting a finger to her lips to let him know to stay silent. She hovered in the air as they both stared at each other, identical confused frowns on their faces. _"What's your name?"_ Asked Tinker Bell when she was sure that the young boy had calmed down. She watched as his frown became more pronounced and he backed away slightly. _"What are you?"_ He asked her in a demanding tone. Tinker Bell folded her arms. _"I'm a fairy… I just asked you, what's your name?"_ She replied, insistently. _"I don't understand you! What are you?" _The young boy had moved forward now and was staring at Tinker Bell, his frown now so pronounced that a tiny crease had appeared between his eyebrows.

Tinker Bell smacked her head with her palm; to most others in Neverland, she was easily understood… for those who didn't believe however, her voice was just a tinkling, bell-like sound. Shaking her head, she turned her back to him and looked over her shoulder, pointing vigorously at her own wings. She flew in a small circle, waving her arms like wings, before hovering in front of him and stretching out her arms again, running her fingers along the edges of her wings. She stopped and waited for his reaction; after a few seconds, he let out a laugh and waved his hand as if to dismiss her. "_So you're some kind of fairy?"_ He asked her, laughing again. _"That's silly. There's no such thing as f-"_ Tinker Bell's eyes widened in fear and she shook her head violently, rushing towards him with her arms outstretched, and pinned his lips together with her hands. Shaking her head again, she pointed to herself with one hand and drew her finger along her neck, letting her head fall to the side, her tongue sticking out slightly.

The young boy pulled her carefully away from his lips and looked at her curiously as she knelt on the palm of his hand. _"So… you're really a fairy?"_ He asked her. She smiled and nodded, sighing with relief. _"Yes, I am a real fairy."_ She replied. _"Wait, I can hear what you're saying! Say something else… do you have a name?"_ He asked her, his eyes bright with excitement. She giggled a little. _"I'm Tinker Bell. What's your name?"_

"_My name's Peter… what are you doing here, anyway?"_ He asked her as he sat back, crossing his legs, Tinker Bell still sitting in his hand. _"I just wanted to get out of Neverland for a while, I guess… that's where I live. But to be honest, I kind of wish I was back there now. Why are you out here alone, and crying?"_ She asked him as she reached out to wipe a tear from his face. _"I wasn't crying!"_ Peter told her defensively. _"And I'm out here alone because… I ran away."_ He sat back and looked away, his smile gone. _"But… why?"_ Peter turned back to face her and sighed deeply. _"Because I don't want to grow up, that's why!"_ He took his hand away unexpectedly and Tinker Bell spun backwards, fluttering her wings to steady herself in mid-air.

She thought to herself for a moment, and smiled widely as an idea suddenly came to her. _"Why don't you come to Neverland, with me?"_ She asked him. _"You'll never have to grow up in Neverland! You can stay forever, and you'll have so much fun!"_ Tinker Bell clapped her hands together excitedly. "_What's 'Neverland'?"_ Peter asked her, looking confused again. _"Neverland is the most magical place in the whole world!"_ Tinker Bell replied. _"There are pirates, mermaids, Indians, and there's Crocodile Creek where the giant crocodile lives, more fairies in Pixie Hollow – like me! And the best part is, you can go wherever you want, and you never, ever grow up!" _Tinker Bell fluttered and span in the air. _"That sounds… great."_ Said Peter, thoughtfully.

"_It really is. So what do you say, Peter? Will you come back with me to Neverland?"_ Tinker Bell watched him, wondering what he was thinking. She gave a wide smile as Peter grinned and climbed out of the shelter he had fashioned himself before. _"It sounds a whole lot better than this place."_ He told her as he held out his hand towards her. _"Lead the way, Tink."_ Tinker Bell smiled fondly at the nick name he gave her, then laughed a little. _"I don't need your hand, Peter. You can fly, too!"_

"_Uh… Tink? You know I'm a human, right?" _Peter replied with a laugh. Tinker Bell rolled her eyes and shook her head. _"Oh, Peter… here-"_ She flew towards him so she was eye level and blew lightly into her palm. Before Peter had a chance to ask her what she was doing, pixie dust sprinkled over his face and hair. _"Now, think of the happiest thought possible."_ She told him. _"Tink, what are you-"_

"_Just do it, Peter. You trust me, right?"_ She folded her arms and grinned. _"Alright, alright, sure I do." _Tinker Bell watched as Peter screwed his eyes shut in thought; she had to stifle a giggle when his tongue poked out with the effort of concentrating on his happy thought. Smirking to herself, she flew up to Peter's ear and whispered _"Open your eyes!"_ Tinker Bell flew back and laughed at Peter's shocked expression. _"You see, you don't need to be a fairy to fly! Now, are we going to Neverland or not?" _She demanded with a grin, her hands resting on her hips. _"We're going to Neverland!"_ Peter shouted as he rose higher in the air. _"Look up there, Peter!"_ Tinker Bell pointed up the two brightest stars in the sky. _"The second star to the right, and straight on 'til morning; that's where we're going… that's Neverland. Now follow me!"_

And with that, Tinker Bell shot up towards the sky, Peter following close behind her, both elated at the thought that they would soon reach that one star that shone the brightest of them all.


End file.
